Many different types of problem situations are presented to digital designers, proposal makers and configurators of Enterprise systems using Server Farm networks who have the purpose of laying out, designing and configurating computer server facilities.
In order to develop a profile of the particular customer's situation, involving the type of application requirements he may have, the number of maximum users and normal-situation users utilized in the situation, plus the location and types of sites involved for that particular customer, it is necessary to develop the information and to insert and store this information in a Configuration Database.
There have been earlier large and unwieldy attempts in order to develop a customer's profile which were attempted to be used to eventually determine the best enterprise configuration for the particular customer. However, these often involve considerable guesswork and trial-by-error methods.
By using a specific routine which can be laid-out on window screens of a personal computer, it is now possible to present an orderly set of questions and information data developments which will provide a very specific customer profile for meeting the needs of a specific customer or end user.
As will be seen in the presently disclosed application, a series of specific steps involving site information, the quality of Servers and Server Farms to be used, the types of applications, the types of users who are involved, and also the types of reliability, availability and redundancy that may be required by the customer, will all be taken into consideration later by a very specific step-by-step algorithmic method which is applicable to a series of window screens on a designer's personal computer, which will then enable him to develop a specific customer profile which can then be stored in a database designated as the Configuration Session Database.